As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a large number of individual servers and associated storage and peripheral devices. Among the peripheral devices, typically an information handling system includes a display for displaying information from the information handling system to the user. Displays may be of a variety of types including a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a flat panel display, plasma display panel (PDP), a solid state display, or a cathode ray tube (CRT).